Music
by Makayla
Summary: In which the rational side of Taki’s brain is once again defeated- Akaba/Taki. Yes this utter crack, I just couldn't resist.


Yes, this Akaba/Taki. When I saw Taki had a 5 in music and how well he got on with Akaba when training for the Christmas Bowl I just couldn't resist. Thus this bunny was born....

Disclaimer: Very much not mine

* * *

Music

Taki's grade for Music was a five and he was quiet proud of that.

Really he had his mother to thank; when he'd been a child she had been as determined to making him a famous musician as he had been determined to be a famous sportsman. It was his long, delicate fingers that had convinced her- he could be a pianist, a violinist, a guitarist, anything he wanted with those fingers.

Personally Taki thought his fingers were more usefully applied at catching flying balls.

But, as mothers will, she preserved; sent him to a dozen different teachers for a dozen different instruments- she even tried the drums- and by the end of it Taki could read just about any sheet of music put in front of him.

But he couldn't play.

"Tone-deaf" they'd say as they passed him back to his disappointed mother, "and he really doesn't have the passion for it."

Taki had never had a problem with being tone-deaf; had never regretted giving up every single instrument he'd put his hands to; never until he saw that guy.

Pink hair, dark shades, a cool, crisp shirt and a pair of purple jeans that wrapped flatteringly around his legs. 'Gay' had been Taki's first thought; 'hot' had been his second.

His long, graceful fingers had been curled around the neck of a sleek guitar as he'd strummed a few quiet notes, making sure the tuning was correct and it was obvious that more than a few of the girls in the audience were drawn to his presence and that was before he'd even had a chance to play.

Taki hadn't seen him since the Bando Spiders had lost to Deimon so he was surprised to see him lounging in the park that Taki usually walked through to get to the shops. He was playing his guitar again and Taki couldn't help but stop and listen. He wasn't the only one either; just to the left a group of girls were very obviously paying attention. Unfortunately for them he didn't seem very interested in paying any attention back. Instead he raised his head to gaze at Taki.

"You play in Deimon right?"

Taki started in surprise, but quickly regain his composure, "Y-yes! I'm their secret ace!" He proclaimed, a leg flying into the air on reflex.

"The idiot."

"Hey!" Taki protested, letting his leg fall as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You have a good beat," Akaba informed him looking back down at his guitar.

"A good… beat? Like my heartbeat?" Taki slid a hand over his chest and cocked his head as he stilled intently. Yep, his heartbeat was pretty good.

Akaba shook his head though, "a good soul beat," the musician replied seriously as he began to play again.

"Huh? You mean, like in music."

"Yes."

Taki laughed happily, "Well yes I am a musical genius," he replied modestly, his leg returning to the air.

"You're quiet flexible aren't you." Akaba observed, ignoring the statement.

"Hmm?" Taki's ears perked up.

"Can you do that in bed?"

Taki choked in surprise and his leg tumbled down so fast he almost landed on the floor. "W-what would you want to know that for?" He stuttered as a blush heated his face.

Akaba shrugged, "Just curious- you don't see guys that flexible very often."

"W-well, it's n-none of your business!" Taki declared strongly, by now the red flush had made its way down his neck and beneath his shirt.

"Then what if I make it my business?"

"Make it your business? If it's none of your business then it's none of your business, isn't it? You can't just make something your business!" Taki argued with a pout.

Akaba laughed, "You really are an idiot. Can't you tell a come on when you hear one?"

"A-A come on?" Taki froze staring at the smug musician as he gently placed his guitar back in its case and stepped closer.

"I thought I was being quite obvious about it but maybe I should be a little more direct: why don't we find out just how flexible you can be back at my hotel room?"

"Your hotel room?" Taki squeaked, his eyes caught by the other's predatory gaze.

"Hmm, I've got a day or two to spare- we could make a weekend of it." Akaba purred.

A list of reasons why he really shouldn't accept this offer went flying through the rational side of Taki's mind: Suzuna was still waiting for him to come back with the shopping; he had training tomorrow and Hiruma would kill him if he didn't show; and he had match on Monday and it really wouldn't do to be sore.

Unfortunately the rational side of Taki's mind hadn't been in control for a very long time.

"I doubt you'll be able to keep up with me for a weekend, Monsieur," Taki answered as Akaba came to a stop in front of him. The musician's mouth curved up into a seductive smirk and the rational side of Taki's brain returned to its dormant state, defeated once more.

A lot of people were going to be very annoyed with him after this but as Taki was thoroughly kissed he decided it would definitely be worth it.

* * *

If there's any mistakes please tell me, I just whizzed through this one before college XD


End file.
